emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1463 (14th June 1990)
Plot Jock is still taking it easy at the fish and game farm, much to Alan and Seth's disgust. Joe and Kate talk about the forthcoming meeting to discuss organic farming. Joe is annoyed to hear that Kate will not be voting with him. Kim receives a telephone call asking her if the Demdale Hunt can carry on hunting on Home Farm land. She agrees, even though Frank will be against it. Mark and Rachel are both finding it hard to study. Mark is worried about his father. Nick is still bemused as to why Michael hit him. Kathy advises Nick to go and talk to Elsa. Mark and Joe dismantle the waste pipe in the kitchen to look for Kate's engagement ring, but she finds it just as Joe gets covered in water by Mark. Rachel meets Elsa for a drink, she tells her how she is planning a big party after her exams, but Elsa doesn't look interested. Amos tells Sarah about a letter he has written to the Courier expressing his disgust at the closure of the library service, but Sarah takes the wind out of his sales by telling him that she is accepting redundancy. Nick is astounded when Elsa tells him that she is pregnant. Joe, Jack, Kathy and Kate are sheep shearing. Nick comes to Emmerdale Farm and tells Kathy that Elsa is pregnant. He is surprised by her reaction. Frank and Kim offer to babysit for Sam as Dolly is going out with Alan. Nick tells Rachel about Elsa's pregnancy, she is shocked. Emmerdale Farm Partnership meet and discuss the proposed arrangement with Frank Tate. Joe and Jack argue. Joe wants Frank's land for his beef herd, while Jack wants to farm organic sheep on it. Annie is worried about changing the farm to organic, but Jack tries to convince her that it is a traditional idea. Kate decides to vote with Joe. Henry votes with Jack. Matt sends a postal vote in favour of Jack and it is proposed that Emmerdale begin to farm organic sheep. Dolly and Alan agree to be just good friends after their night out. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth - Stan Richards *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Kate Sugden - Sally Knyvette *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Sam Skilbeck - Benjamin Whitehead *Jock MacDonald - Drew Dawson *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis Guest cast None. Locations *Fish & Game Farm *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse attic, kitchen and yard *Home Farm - Kitchen, sitting room, yard and grounds *Main Street *The Woolpack - Old tap room and public bar *Victoria Cottage - Front garden *Demdyke Row Notes *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 3 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 14th May 2014. Category:1990 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD